Let's see who is the best lover?
by Blackrove
Summary: Squalo reflects on who is the best lover. Xanxus or Squalo? See a new side of the two and see which one of the two gets to bottom this time... Yaoi. Dont like, dont read.


Here is the next chapter. Have fun and let me know what you think.

Let's see who is the best lover!

It had been three weeks since the Cavallone party, as Xanxus and Yamamoto called it, and Squalo was thrilled by the change it provided in their relationship. His men were finally doing something more than simply screwing him against the wall. Even if they did end up in bed, it was nice to go out and talk a little with his very attentive and romantic lovers.

Each one of them had a different way to seduce the shark. Xanxus preferred to bring his lover to the theater, to expensive restaurant and have boat rides in Venise with the shark. Money was never an issue for the gunman (it was not for Squalo either, they were both quite wealthy); he only wanted the best and most expensive for his shark. He had once paid the restaurant in the Eiffel tower to have a private dinner just the two of them as they watch Paris shine below; at the end, a firework shows light up the night sky and Xanxus had made love to his shark on one of the tables. Much to the working staff dismay; but when a person has the money and the means to kill you and get away with it, you smile and do as he says).

Yamamoto, on the other hand, preferred more homemade romance. He brought his lover to a midnight pick-nick made of sushi on a top hill as they looked out the city. He would spend hours walking, aimlessly, through the streets of whatever city they were in; simply talking and enjoying each other's presence. He would bring him to the movies and spend his time snuggling or making out with the shark. Yamamoto was not above paying more for his lover, but he believed that less was more; he believed that small and personal gestures were more significant than big and lavish dates. It was Yamamoto that showed Squalo the joy of outdoor sex and skinny-dipping (just because he was the nice person, did not mean he did not like to fool around and being naughty).

Both of them were jealous romantics as well. Once on a mission, the Varia was cornered and they were almost out of strength to fight; a tactical retreat was the best option and for once, no one questioned it. As they were cornered, one of their opponents noticed Squalo and could not help himself to point out how sexy the shark was. That day, Squalo had to play the valet in their mission and the outfit kissed his body like heaven. It left no place to the imagination; especially when it came to his ass. Squalo had blushed and Xanxus had growled; this was not a good sign. Yet, the opponent kept on going with his visual inspection of the shark's body and even went so far as to propose to let his friends go; if the shark agreed to spend the night with him in his bed. That had been the last straw for the jealous gunman; without even the need for his X-guns, he had managed to summon enough of his Wrath flames to, literally, disintegrate the entire head of his opponent. After this, Xanxus had gone on a rampage and destroyed the entire enemy base without the help of his guardians. As his colleagues watched in awe and fear, Squalo watched his man destroy his enemies with a sense of pride and amazement. He knew Xanxus was the possessive type; but to bring hell on earth simply to avenge the shark's honor was quite sweet and flattering to him. That night, the shark made it his personal mission to calm his lover and show him his gratitude.

Yamamoto, surprisingly, was just as jealous as Xanxus. One day, the baseball fan had invited his lover to spend some quality time with him in Japan; far from Squalo to refuse such an invitation. Yamamoto had brought his lover to Kyoto to see the cherry blossom season; and, the many gardens meant that they could snuggle in privacy, away from prying eyes. However, Yamamoto had forgot his sake bottle and had promised to get one quickly and asked his lover to wait for him. A few minutes after Yamamoto left, a lovely woman arrived next to Squalo and started a conversation with him. A simply conversation between a tourist and a local on the beauty of Japan; nothing to go crazy about. That is, until the woman started to run her hand on the shark's thigh and give him more than sensual proposition to meet in a love motel. Squalo, being a gentleman (in some regard), gently told the woman he was taken and that he was gay; but that only pushed the woman to go further. This made the shark uneasy and he tried to leave; but the woman would have none of it and grabbed his crotch before apposing a slow movement of the hand. Right at this moment, Yamamoto appear and saw his lover's distress; anger rushed through him as he stomped towards them and pulled his lover to him. Before the stunned woman's eyes, he kissed his lover passionately and then, gave her the darkest and dirtiest look Squalo had ever seen on him. The woman flinched and left without a word. Yamamoto assured him that everything was fine and that he would never let anyone hurt him; that day, Squalo spent the day making sure that his man was truly satisfied. It was only the next day, once he opened the newspaper that Squalo realised how jealous Yamamoto could be; the woman was found dead and cut in pieces by an unknown assailant, but it was clear that the criminal had used a katana and knew how to kill slowly and with great pain.

Squalo had learned that each one of his lovers had their kinks. Xanxus loved to take him on tables or desks; he loved to use oranges and loved to receive blowjobs while blindfolded and tied up. Yet, hated having sex against the wall or on planes (do not ask why or how that happened; even Belphegor wanted to forget that disastrous day); he would lose his erection if the smell of apples or bananas was in the air (which did not help, since Lussuria was into baking nowadays for some reason). He hated when Squalo proposed to play with dildos or used hot lipstick or hand lotion. It gave off a flowery scent and it bothered him. Xanxus had a thing about having Squalo dressed as a catholic schoolgirl or a virgin nun; yet not so hot on the secretary thing. Squalo was already his right-hand man, so it is like regular sex to him.

Yamamoto had more exotic kinks than his Italian rival did. He loved to take Squalo in gardens at night and in hot springs; he loved to drink sake or wine while seducing his lover and loved to use fruits of all kind to get Squalo sticky and sweet; he loved to play with toys in bed and could use anything to make Squalo moan in delight. However, never ask him to have sex while on the job or in his office (he hated to have a dirty work place and have to explain to his friends and boss why there was semen on his reports), which meant no secretary role playing. He hated licking wipe cream or chocolate off Squalo, since it was too sweet for him (which made no sense to the shark, since he loved fruits so much); and he hated handcuffs and bondage. He needed to touch and pleasure Squalo; that was what got him off. Yamamoto loved playing dress up and role-playing; especially, if Squalo would dress up in a short miko costume. He simply could not hold himself.

Despite their many qualities, Squalo did not like some things about his men. The morning after sex, Xanxus would never let Squalo leave his arms, no matter what; which meant that the shark had to hold it in until the gunman woke up (usually around noon or 1 in the afternoon). Xanxus had a nasty habit of always holding him back from mission; he would say that the mission was too easy for him, but Squalo knew it was because Xanxus did not want him to be hurt. It may have been sweet, but it was mostly infuriating. Xanxus had stopped throwing stuff at him and calling him trash, but some times, he really wished he would stop being so rude with the others. How many times did he have to stop a fight between Belphegor and Xanxus, because one called the other one thing or another? In addition, there was these meetings between the two of them that were just plain weird; it was usually after those that the two would start fighting.

Yamamoto was not perfect either; every time they would get together, the Japanese man would try to persuade him to go see a baseball match (unless it was a date). After all these year, Yamamoto still had not catch on that Squalo did not like baseball. It could be forgiven since Squalo understood passion-bordering obsession and he found it endearing; what he could not found sweet was Yamamoto's insistence at treating him like a damsel in distress. He hated to always be asked if everything was all right with him, if he wanted a coat to warm him up or a cup of water. He felt like a child. However, there was one thing that really bugged him; Yamamoto's habit to always try to calm him down. It felt good sometimes to simply vent out and scream in anger; but Yamamoto always tried to calm him down when he wanted to bitch aloud. He understood that Yamamoto did not want him to be upset, but Squalo loved to scream out his frustrations; it made them smaller and easier to deal with. Yet, every time the shark tried to explain it to his lover, the man simply forgot all about it two minutes later.

Squalo loved both of them and could not see his life without either of them; it surprised him greatly, however, to learn that both his lovers had already pictured a future with him. Xanxus wanted to have their own place once the new generation of Varia would take over; he wanted a villa just for the two of them to do everything they wanted without having to deal with the underworld's problems. He even thought about having their box-animals set loose to let them play around. However, it really surprised him when Xanxus (in a moment of intimacy and confidence) had shared with him the desire to have a kid with Squalo; but not just any kid! He wanted to adopt them as he was. He wanted to help the kids like him who needed to get the hell out of their horrible life; he wanted to get boys, as girls were harder to connect with. In addition, with boys you could get rough and teach them how to fight.

Yamamoto wanted to live in Japan with him; to live in a traditional shintoïste temple on the outskirts of the town. They would be close to the town for what they needed, but far enough for privacy. They would spend their days sparing and making love; while their box-animals would roam freely the woods. Yamamoto also wanted to have children, but preferred to have his own child with Squalo. The Japanese swordsman wanted to talk with the scientists of the famiglia to see if they could not find a way to mix both men's DNA to make a baby. It was the baseball enthusiast's dream to have a child with the man he loved. He dreamed of having a little girl that would have Squalo's eyes and his smile, Squalo's dimples when he smiled and his dark hair. He wanted to have tea parties and play dollies with her; or them, if the first baby was a success.

The idea of having both of his men dreaming about starting a family with him and have a quieter life was touching and endearing. It warmed his heart to know that his men wanted more out of this relation then just mindless sex. Squalo had thought that this was a one-time thing between him and his men, but they wanted more and something more tangible. It was so sweet and flattering; but, scary as hell.

Who was he to choose? If he chose Yamamoto, then Xanxus would be furious and he would have to leave Varia; however, if he chose Xanxus, Yamamoto would not be able to put up with the idea of loosing him and leave for Japan. The Vongola family would go back to Japan, since too many of their families would be there and the Tenth would be inaccessible. It was a tough choice and he was not sure what to do…

-Squ-chan! Are you still there? The boss wants to see you in his office. Oh! Moreover, your other boyfriend just arrived! Said Lussuria with a large smile.

The shark was pulled out of his daydream. He wondered what the two of them were up to; Xanxus did not need to have paperwork done and Yamamoto was supposed to be in Japan. A naughty thought crawled into the silver-head's mind. Could the two of them be planning a threesome or something of the sort? He would not put it pass them to try something of the sort.

Squalo sighed and got up from his desk; he made the trip to his boss's office in a too short amount of time for his own taste. He did not have to knock anymore; Xanxus thought it was a waste of time since Squalo was now the reason why he could be caught in a compromising state. To his surprise, his men did not jump on him with oranges and other fruits; they were both sitting and looking at him. Yamamoto had a large smile and seemed genuinely happy; while Xanxus looked mildly unhappy.

-I have some good news to give you. Since, Alicia accepted Tsuna's proposal, he decided to move the family to Italy and named me Vongola's liaison with Varia. Therefore, from now on, I will be living here with you… and Xanxus. Announced Yamamoto with an illuminating smile. Guess, I will have to bunk beds with you…

-The hell you will! Spat Xanxus as he rose rapidly from his chair; furious at this idea. Squalo is sleeping in MY bed and you can only get in if I say so!

-And where would I sleep? Asked Yamamoto with the small smile; obviously, playing dumb (which made the gunman even more furious).

-You'll be sleeping in the gutters if you keep pissing me off! If you're smart enough, I might let you sleep under Belphegor's bed… said Xanxus with venom.

-You can stay in the cloud guardian's room since we do not have one. I'll be sleeping in my own bed and the two of you can come to sleep with me if I say so. Corrected the shark, not wanting to get in the middle of a fight. Now, let me show you to your new room, Yamamoto.

The three men walked down the halls and got to the room; but, as Squalo opened the door, he was pushed inside and thrown onto the bed. Yamamoto jumped into bed and undid Squalo's pants before starting to prepare him. In no time, he was ready and Yamamoto slowly entered him, then it was time for Xanxus to get his shark ready for him.

However, instead of preparing Squalo, he prepared Yamamoto by slipping a finger in him. The Japanese man, to everyone's surprise, moaned and panted as Xanxus's fingers stabbed his prostate and stretched his walls. This was actually new for the baseball enthusiast and he could not honestly say he did not like it. He moaned as the gunman began to insert more of his fingers and stretched him wide enough to receive him; before any of them could notice it, Xanxus entered Yamamoto. The man moaned as he felt himself being fill and stretch; he would definitely do it again with Squalo.

Xanxus slightly pulled out of the man before him and slammed into him; causing him to slam into the man below. All three men shuddered and moaned as pleasure override their systems and minds. The dark haired Italian man imposed a rapid and brutal rhythm that turned the other two men turned into moaning and panting messes; Xanxus was not going to slow down or stop. The feeling was too great for him to stop; Squalo was clearly enjoying the pleasure as he kept cursing and pleading for more and Yamamoto… Well, Xanxus could not tell as the man had his back to him; but if his clenching walls were any indication, he was enjoying this just as much.

-Ah! Damn! Han! Can't you go any gentler? It's too… OH MY GOD! Cried Yamamoto as Xanxus decided to shut him up with a good spanking.

-Shut up trash. You're enjoying this. Don't deny it! Your ass is begging me to fuck it and make it my bitch. So relax and enjoy the ride… Boy! Whispered a grinning Xanxus as his thrusts became more erratic and powerful.

-I… I… I'm n-not a b-boy..! said Yamamoto, barely keeping himself from cumming; it was almost too much for him.

Xanxus pulled Yamamoto's chin back up and licked his collarbone with the tip of his tongue; bringing the Japanese man to the brink and gave him one of his most powerful orgasms in his life. Squalo came just as he felt his lover cum fill him up; his back arching and his toes curling from the intensity of it all.

Xanxus hadn't cum though; he had pulled out just as Yamamoto had emptied himself in Squalo. He wanted to assert his dominance to that little shit that was to live in HIS mansion. If Yamamoto were to live at the Varia Mansion, he would have to understand that he was the master and no one questioned his rule or mocked him.

He flipped Yamamoto on his back and masturbated in front of his face, the Japanese man being too out of it to notice his rival's actions. He did notice when he came all over his face and his chest, and groaned in frustration. It was bad enough the man had fucked him and that he had came so strongly, now Xanxus had came all over his face like some cheap whore.

-Damn! Now that was good! You should bottom more often, _boy._ Mocked Xanxus as he lay down next to a drowsy Squalo.

Yamamoto judged wise not to say anything. It would just make things worse and upset Squalo. He snaked his arm around Squalo's waist and pulled the shark to him; Xanxus did the same. Yamamoto glared at the dark haired man who already was asleep.

-I'll get you back for this! Next time, you'll pay! Growled Yamamoto before going to sleep.

 _In Belphegor's room…_

-You heard that right? Shishishi! This means that we'll have an amazing video for next time. Said Belphegor, giddy at the prospect of such a video, since this one had hit all new records.

-Kufufu! Indeed. Let me set the scene. By the next week, Xanxus will be Yamamoto's bitch and they'll both love it. Chucked Mukuro as he pulled out of the prince.

The prince started a new video and the two sociopath resumed the sex-filled evening. They both couldn't wait for it.


End file.
